Take Me Home
by lseyfarth
Summary: The Cullens are hunting James and Victoria. Jacob is watching over Bella. Will he let her go when it's all over? Written in multiple BOVs beginning with Chapter 2
1. Prelude1

Prelude

Bella sat in the front seat with her brow pressed against the window; outside a light cool rain was falling. There was the scent of the car's leather seats that kept reminding her of how much money the car she was riding in, must have cost the owner. No vinyl or slip covers would ever be enough for him.

As her focus switched between the moss covered forest trees and the drops of rain that ran down the window, she tried to fill her thoughts with its owner, his face, his smell, that smile, rather than dwell on why she was far from him. But it wasn't easy.

She had been traveling for five days with many stops for gas, food and she'd been allowed to use the "facilities", with supervision of course. "_Am I three years old"?_, she thought as she closed the orange painted door marked "Ladies" behind her and in the face of her protector.

The term _Ladies_ on the door was ironic considering no lady would even use it.

Bella was eyeing the sink. Hard water stains, the color of rust, shown the path of water from the faucets to the drain. It was no surprise to her that no water trickled out after she turned the knob marked Hot or that the soap dispenser was either empty or blocked from non-usage. With a deep sigh, caused more by the circumstances then the condition of the bathroom, she pulled her hand sanitizer from her purse and used more that the usual amount. "_Might as well be safe,"_ she thought with a chuckle considering her current situation, "_than sorry."_

A light tapping on the door sent a reminder that her facility time was over and she exited the restroom without a word.

Walking back to the car, he placed his hand at her waist and matched her pace. She could feel his hot breath on her neck as his body pressed against hers. This gentle but possessive act did not go unnoticed and although unwanted, she sank into it; feeling both angry and gratitude for his sacrifice.


	2. Chapter 1

CHAPTER 1: BELLA

We have been fleeing for days, never resting in one place too long and there was no end in sight.

I began to feel homeless since I spent so much time living in my car…well, not my car actually. I would have preferred my truck over this high priced foreign one but Edward had insisted and I couldn't actually argue. I needed a car faster than a vampire…that certainly was not my truck.

I didn't want to watch the scenery out the passenger's windows since it had been the same for most of the trip, miles of road with trees on either side but what else was there to do? Every time I tried to think of Edward, it would always bring me back to the fact that I was not with him and why I was not with him.

It amazed me how fast someone's life could change and how often it could happen. I was a happy five year old with two loving parents; living in the wettest state and then, a child with a single parent living in the driest. I had never believed there was a monster in my closet or under my bed but now knew that vampires were real. One moment I was enjoying a baseball game, oh it wasn't my first but it was the first that held my interest past the first strike called, and the next, I was running from James, a vampire. Vampires…how could such things be real and living under our noses for so long? It didn't matter what the truth was any longer, I was in love with Edward and no longer cared. That is until…until one of them wanted me…or more to the point, wanted my blood. Now James was just as important to me as Edward but for the opposite reason. Where Edward was love and life, James was death and hatred. He would not just kill me like any "normal" vampire; no, he would play with his food.

I had watched my neighbor's cat once while it played with its food. He had continually swatted at a slightly wounded field mouse while it squealed and struggled. Then he would then turn away and act as if he had lost interest but as soon as the frightened creature would get its feet under him and bolt for the nearest place to hide, the cat would pounce and attack again.

I was the mouse and I was wounded. My heart was breaking and my body was weak…I needed Edward.

The final blow would most likely to be delivered by James, or maybe it would be a total mental or physical collapse, definitely a possibility. I hoped that Edward would come before that blow had been dealt, just as I had for the mouse. It had made it through the lattice that ran around the foundation of my mother's house because I had distracted the cat by calling it. Buttons was the cat's name and it make me chuckle wondering why they hadn't changed it to Butch or Terminator, something that would give a warning to its cruel nature. I hated that cat.

My body jolted when my phone rang. It could be Charlie asking me if I had visited any colleges yet that I found interesting. That was the story we told him. Most of the junior body was visiting colleges with their parents over the summer break and it was a good excuse since Charlie was the chief of police and couldn't just leave. He refused to let me travel alone though and told me his suggestions; well they were more like conditions I had to agree with before he would let me go.

He wasn't much for thinking things through, uncharacteristic for a big city police officer but not for Forks and its nonexistent crime rate, albeit the occasional "animal attack", better known as visiting vampires to the Cullens and myself, but he had however produced a written list of his "suggestions." I'd let myself wonder later why he had such a list already available.

I had brought the list to my panicked Edward who was in my room packing my clothes. Considering the urgency and the need for my protection, Edward had quickly eliminated the entire list of travel companions except one, Jacob Black. He once again, although reluctant, put me in the hands of his natural enemy and his rival. I wished I had been a fly on the wall when Edward asked Jacob for that favor!

But the voice that I heard on the phone was not my father's but the one I was longing to hear.

I realized from the tone in his voice that Edward and his family were not having any luck tracking James and Victoria. His voice was strained and somewhat apologetic but he tried to sound optimistic. He couldn't fool me.

"Bella, you must be careful and keep moving. Carlile, Esme, Emmett, and Rosalie are following Victoria north and the rest of us are following James. He seems to be following your trail very well. Alice has seen him heading east ever since he picked up your scent outside of Washington but she thinks that he will not follow you into New York, so I want you to travel there."

Did Edward just say New York? Whatever. "I really miss you" I choked out.

"Did you hear me Bella? Do you understand what I want you to do?" I had heard what he told me but in my mind heard the truth,_ "we will not be back together for awhile."_

I had closed my eyes and saw his flawless face in front of me. I just nodded.

"Bella, did you hear me?" He was more anxious now.

"Yes… but I still miss you." Edward was silent a moment. My emotions were clear in my voice. I heard a grunt coming from the driver's seat and a sigh over the phone.

"I will come and get you when this is all over. I will never put you in danger again Bella." Another minute passed as he listened to my breathing becoming irregular. "Bella, remember you are my life now. This will be over soon and we will be together…you will never be away from my side again!"

There were many times we would not say goodbye. We would hold the line open and just listen to each other breathe, only hanging up before the phone's battery would run low on power. Even then, goodbye was rarely spoken but instead replaced with where and when's.

I wouldn't be so lucky tonight. Edward asked to speak to my friend, guardian, and at the moment, my chauffer, Jacob.

"Jacob" I called as I offered him the phone. He reached out for it but never took his eyes from the road. He was mindful of his driving more for my sake than his own, obviously due to the endless nagging received from me but I'm sure when I was asleep, speed limits were broken. Jacob was enjoying Edward's car a little too much.

"Edward." Jacob growled at him through the phone that was no longer visible in his huge hands and only grunted his acknowledgements to whatever Edward was telling him. This was the way it was. Edward would tell Jacob more than he would tell me, afraid it would frighten me and Jacob would keep that information to himself, most likely for the same reason.

What they could not understand was that I knew all too well how close James must be. The sudden but immediate changes in direction, leaving the hotel in the middle of the night after a phone call and now, the sudden burst of speed as Jacob's foot pressed the gas pedal down.

I could not decide whether I wanted to know what Edward and Jacob knew, so I was relieved that they had made the decision for me. I did however want to know where Edward and his family were right now. I was a part of that family and it bothered me that we were all separated and they were risking too much for me.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: JACOB

Bella was staring out the window again. I was wondering what was going on in that little mind of hers. I was wishing for her to remember the care free, fun, safe…oh yes, safe days she had spent with me at Charlie's house or on my Res. If she was, then she would have to know that her decision to date a blood sucker was wrong, wrong, wrong. She had to realize it now…she was running for her life. Could this be the life she had chosen? Did she really think there would be anything more than being in constant danger? What was she thinking…she was human for God's sake and he was a vampire. I couldn't be the only one that knew it.

Bella had told me miles back, when she was actually talking, that I had been on Charlie's list and thanks to him, I was going to make every minute count. I would let her think things thru and not disturb her but later I would plant my seed…Um, I mean I would plant a seed, wait for it to take root and she would leave him.

Her phone rang.

Since I had given the phone number to my father, I wondered if it was him with any news from La Push. Quill had been sick and after disappearing for weeks, was now hanging with Sam. I was worried that this seemed to upset Seth and I realized sometime during day two when Bella was sleeping in the back seat, that I would be in that same state if not for the unexpected "favor" asked of me by Cullen. A favor assumes you are doing something for someone but it was he who gave me this gift; time alone with Bella.

No such luck…it was Edward. He didn't call often but when he did, she would sit and listen, and listen, and listen. To what I had no idea. My hearing was becoming heightened, probably because of the situation we were in and it told me not a word was spoken. Each time he called, I felt that Bella took a step back in realizing that Edward was all wrong for her. It must be some sort of vampire got-a-hold-on-you hypnotic thing.

"But I still miss you" Bella whined into the phone and I grunted. This may be harder than I thought.

"Jacob" Boy that came out curt! I reached for the phone so he could give me the latest bit of news; news I wouldn't tell Bella. I wanted to tell her the frightening stuff, to help my cause, but he would only tell me the progress he had made.

"Jacob, first…thank you again for what you are doing. If you only knew how much this means to me, you would know how much I will owe you."

I grunted.

"We are only an hour or so behind you and we should have James some time tonight. "

I grunted again.

"I have not heard from Emmett, so Victoria is still out there but if we get James, I will take Bella home. There are too many of us for Victoria to be a threat. I would like you to travel east towards New York but I don't think it will last long enough for you to reach it.

I wanted to say '_one of you is too many'_ but anything other than yes, no, or grunts would have Bella asking me what was going on. I knew she would be safe with me and although James was close, there was something more frightening than him, it was the thought that Edward was that close. I needed more time alone with Bell… for Bella, I corrected myself again…more time for her to think about the dangers of being with him. Yes, I needed more time…I pushed the gas pedal down.

"Jacob, can you hear me?"

Damn, he was still on the phone.

"Bella seemed distraught, do you think she's OK?"

"Yes." These one word answers were easy.

"I'll call if there is anything new." I let the silence fall after he said that and gave myself a quick look towards Bella. She was watching me talk to him with her hand half raised in the air, palm up, questing for the phone; impatiently waiting for me to finish and hand the phone back to her.

"It's late. Does she look like she could sleep?" Damn he was obviously not done yet and now wanted to talk to her again.

"Yes" I responded and snapped the phone closed ending the call. I didn't give him…or…her, the chance to ask.

Bella dropped her hand and started to pout. Her lower lip became fuller and slid over her upper. Boy, that did things to me!

She did look tired. I put the phone in the cup holder between us and raised my arm to place my hand on the back of her neck. I gently pulled her down to my leg and she used my thigh as a pillow like she had the last several nights. She came willingly knowing the warmth of my body would keep any chill away from her while she slept.

I preferred this much more than the first nights in which she had climbed over the front seat and had curled up in the back but so much less than the almost night we rented a room. I had needed rest myself but received none when she had curled up beside me on the bed. How lucky was I that the clerk asked me whether I needed one or two beds while Bella was busy at the vending machines? How unlucky was I to receive a call later that night from Edward, that he wanted us moving again? I'd swear he'd made it up.

My thoughts quickly came back to my present Bella when she placed her left hand under her cheek and her right hand was on my knee. I placed my hand on her upper arm and used a light rubbing motion as I pushed the sleeve of her T-shirt higher to revel her shoulder. I loved her shoulders.

"Sleep Bella"

She closed her eyes after a deep sigh.


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: EDWARD

I knew Jacob was no match for James but what choice did I have. Charlie had made it clear that Bella would remain in the care of family and Jacob was family to him. I couldn't explain to him that Bella was safer with me whether or not a vampire was after her. _"But Charlie, I am faster, stronger, and have better senses to spot danger and keep Bella away from it. Oh, and I have my vampire family to help me tear him to apart and burn the pieces." _At least I knew that Bella would not have to see me, the real me when the monster was let out to destroy James.

Several times we got close enough to James as I could hear his thoughts. He was so sure of himself that he would have my Bella as a prize and so quickly, he didn't stop to feed during the first four days. This would be an unexpected advantage if I catch him in this weakened state but just today, he stopped to quench his thirst. That's when we almost had him.

As James fed, it took everything I had while reading his thoughts, not to succumb to the blood frenzy emotions he felt as he drained the life from the girl, not much older than Bella. I felt it take a hold of me as the blood soothed his burning throat. Jasper sat forward from the back seat and placed his hand on my shoulder. He had felt my desire to quench my thirst and the fight within me to hold back the monster begging to come out. So I had to suffer her death with her. I could not block it and lose track of him, so I fought it…for Bella, I would suffer so much more.

Her body was still warm, so we knew we had just missed him. The next time he stopped to feed, we would be there.

After I spoke to my Bella, I talked with Jacob. I wanted him to know, again, how grateful I was that he was protecting her and to let him know that it would end soon. But I was more honest to myself. I didn't want her near him…certainly not as close as to share the same car.

I shared my ride with Jasper and Alice. Jasper calmed me as much as he could. I would have to do something big for him since he felt all the strong feelings I had, with me. There was pure hatred for James and Victoria; nothing before had ever come close. And what I felt for Bella could never be put into words but I can explain my need for her; a pianist without his hands, a singer with no words, and yes, a fish without water. She was not only my love, my friend, my life, she was everything. Without her I would die…or at least find a way to die…"_oh, sorry Jasper_".

Alice is the best sister I could hope for. I loved her before I met Bella, but the way that she accepted her and became her friend and sister, made me love her more.

She did not have many visions of Bella but I clung to each and every one. We don't know why, this is the first time she had a problem. I could anyways ask her what Bella was doing and she would tell me because the visions were clear but now they are fuzzy and very few.

I was fortunate she saw Bella at the vending machine at the hotel. I began to shake knowing that Jacob and my Bella would be sharing a room. I called him as soon as my cell phone had a signal. Poor Jasper, he almost asked us to pull over to get away from my fear and jealousy but just as I thought he would jump from the speeding car, I was able to make the call and tell Jacob to get moving. I must be insane to have allowed him near her. She is mine!

I was not surprised Jacob had agreed to help Bella out and less surprised when he hung up on me but I had to believe and trust my Bella.

She had told me that when she was younger, that her family spent time in La Push with Jacob's family and later when she moved back. I had come to her house many nights and waited for the Mariners game to be over so Billy and Jacob would leave. I heard cheers and laughing coming from the living room and Bella and Jacobs's voices in the kitchen. They never talked to one another about dating but I heard what Jacob was thinking; he tried to convince himself that although he was younger than her, there was no reason he couldn't date her. In that adolescent mind of his, he pictured all sorts of things that made my temper rise.

I wanted to tell her; wanted to explain to her all the history between my family and the borders we could not cross but I knew it would hurt her. She talked fondly of Billy and Jacob and there was no way I could push her into believing they were dangerous. My little danger magnet…there was no one more dangerous than me but that didn't stop her. She knew how hard it was for me to be near her and none the less harder on my family who loved her as well.

Alice, Jasper and I had not stopped to hunt. I hoped we would catch up with James tonight because I know it has been far too long for our poor Jasper and if he…

"ALICE," I screamed as I caught James thoughts. He was following the tail lights of my car with Bella and Jacob inside.

Alice pushed down hard on the gas pedal and I reached for the phone.


	5. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: JAMES

"_Finally_!" I could smell her as I closed in on the car in front of me. There was another scent from the car that I first thought was human but it burned my nose as I got closer. If there were humans known to us as singers, then maybe there were humans that were distasteful to us. I certainly would kill him but that is it.

I could see the back of the drivers head but couldn't see her. She was in there and I knew it; no lingering scent could be this strong.

Since I had "acquired" a motorcycle in the last town it was easy to follow her scent as the wind whipped around and behind me. I made note of the license plate number and the type and color of the car even though I knew there would be no need to do so; this would be it. I will follow them and wait for them to make a stop.

This was the longest and the most exciting game I've ever had. How pitiful was his attempt to protect her? She would have been safer if they had just left her in Washington with them. I couldn't get to her with seven of them even with Victoria's help. It was almost if this coven was playing right along with me; a game of keep away.

I increased my speed and pulled into the "fast" lane so I could get a closer look and see her myself. She was all curled up on the front seat sleeping. The venom began to pool in my mouth.

I heard their phone ring and the driver answered it. There was screaming on one end that I couldn't make out and a panicked face from the driver. He looked directly at me and increased the speed of the car. I thought it strange that his gaze at me was more than a glance, but there had been no indication before the call that he was aware of my presence, so I didn't think I needed to worry.

I let the car pass me just to make sure. I would keep to my original plan. I remained far enough behind them so I could follow her scent and keep the taillights in view.

I joyfully pictured the inevitable encounter and the possibilities in my mind. My first thought was to kill the driver and drain the girl but that was not a fitting end to my game. I then thought I would kill the driver and take the girl back on the motorcycle to the home of the vampire coven. Leave her lifeless body on their doorstep. But that still wasn't enough.

I finally decided to wait till they stopped, get the girl into the car alone, bring her back to Forks, rape and feed on her, and leave her body at her father's house. That would cause the most damage. The driver and the vampire family would know they failed and her father would blame them all.

I was so enjoying my reverie that I hadn't noticed the car that appeared suddenly behind me. It started to pass and I glanced over expected to see a mom, dad, and their 2.5 kids heading for grandma's house, but I was face to face with three members of Carlisle's family.

He had found me as I found her.

I only had time to place a smirk on my face before their car swerved into my bike. The impact against the bike and my leg pushed me off the road and into the trees. I was sent airborne, breaking the tree in half as I hit it. The vampires that were now running towards me, couldn't have the strength I had since their diet was not human.

I struggled to my feet. The car did more damage than I thought and my leg would need a little time to heal; time I didn't have.

There were growls and fury in their eyes as the little dark haired girl and the blond grabbed my arms and pulled them behind a tree. I have never been speechless it my whole existence and as stupid as to fight against a coven of seven vampires but my need to track could not be ignored. It was only now that I realized that this human pet meant more to them, than my game to me.

"You will die tonight James for no less than just thinking about hurting her…but to hunt her…Hell will welcome you, James. "

His hands reached for me and I struggled against…


	6. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: JASPER

As the fire burned down, Edward's emotions went soaring. His plan was to call Jacob and Bella and have them turn around and meet us. I have never felt this level of emotions from Edward before. My whole body was twitching with a source of pleasure. All the fear and loneliness were gone. It was so powerful, I reached for my Alice and held her close. What Edward felt for Bella, I felt for Alice.

We would soon be together as a family again and although Bella would go back to Charlie, she was a part of us now. I could even imagine Rosalie being thrilled.

Alice could not tell Edward what Jacob and Bella had done after Edward called and told Jacob that James was behind them but not to try to get away from him. Edward wanted us to catch up and take James out while Jacob escaped with Bella. All we know at this point, is that Jacob had gotten Bella away.

Alice and I hung back a bit so Edward would have some privacy when he called her. He raced to the car, snatched up the phone, and dialed. He was so excited; he needed to redial it twice which had given Alice and I time to reach him. Alice could not prevent a case of the giggles; she was so happy for her brother. I could hardly control her as she began to bounce up and down and scream. She was as excited as Edward and I could hardly stop smiling with the emotions were pouring from both of them. I wanted to bottle it up for the future.

As I watched Edward's brow begin to fuse, I understood that the other party was not picking up. Edward decided to see if he had a good signal and tried calling Emmett. Another wave of elation flooded into me as Emmett told Edward that they had found Victoria and were just watching her turn to ash as he spoke. Of course Emmett wanted to tell Edward the entire war story but Edward had cut him off, telling him that he needed to call Bella.

This was the end then.

Edward tried the call to Bella again. I could hear that it was Jacob that had answered and he told him that Bella was asleep before Edward could say a word. Sporting a huge smile, Edward told him that James and Victoria were dead and to turn around and to meet us in Spokane, Washington via I90. Jacob agreed and off we went.

Spokane was the first major town in Washington and had just finished their annual Bloomsday race and was already preparing for their annual Lilac Festival. There were more people than we were comfortable with and no hotels rooms available. Alice and I had a hard time in convincing Edward that it would be better if we could choose a smaller town to wait for Bella and he finally relented. The only thing to do now was to tell Jacob.

I looked to Alice for support. She could see the distress I was in all due to Edward's impatience. Once again the cell phone call was unanswered; ringing on the other end and it went to voicemail. I didn't like the bad feeling this was giving me!


	7. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Jacob

Edward's call left me terrified. Although I knew little about Edward, I knew that he outwardly remained calm even in the nastiest of situations but not this time. He was yelling. He told me that James was right behind us and my love for Bella had my body immediately on alert. Without thought my foot depressed the gas pedal.

"Jacob, just stay out of his reach. We are almost there and we will take care of him." He continued, "Do not stop" he commanded. I closed the phone as I scanned for vehicles around me. There was only one: a lone motorcycle that was riding next to me. The driver's head slowly turned towards me and I got a glance of the blood red eyes. They moved from me to Bella who was sleeping, unaware of the drama playing out.

Before I could think of what to do, the bike slowed and fell far behind me. I was not fooled into thinking I could keep Bella safe myself. I had heard the stories told by the tribal elders around the camp fire.

I had not believed any of them until Edward had met with Billy and myself. Bella and two others were in the car when Edward met us at the treaty line. He spoke to Billy about a group of nomads that had come into the area and were now after Bella. I listened in shock as they argued about whether Bella would be safer on the reservation or fleeing. Edward refused to hand Bella over to us and Billy relinquished. He then called Sam. Watching my eyes for my reaction, Billy told Sam about the nomads and told him to have the pack be on guard.

My world had changed in that instant.

My eyes left Billy and strained to see Bella in Edward's car. Of course the stories had to be more that just that, stories. It was strange to me that I hadn't seen it before. The Cullens had come back to Forks and things in La Push changed as if the tribe prepared to protect ourselves from them. Sam along with others, including Quill were a pack, not a gang. They were protecting the tribe and watching the Cullens all along.

Bella was wide-eyed and looking right back at me. I ignored a growl coming from Edward as I stiffened into a protective stance, only thinking of her safety. She was in my thoughts constantly and now I was being asked to protect her while the tribe and the Cullens would hunt those who wished to harm her.

I saw Bella reach for the door latch and Edward spun around at the clicking noise of the latch. Immediately he was beside the car asking her to stay there. The others, two of his coven I assumed exited and stood on either side of the car. How dare they restrain her that way! She was not a prisoner. My hatred for him and his family was immediate and concrete.

All too soon, I understood everything. Every ounce of my being, my life, my existence was to protect my tribe, my family, and Bella. I no longer had a choice but a purpose and she was now the only thing important in my life. She would live and live without their kind near her. I silently swore my oath to her.

There was no sympathy within me as I watched Edward and Bella from a distance. There was pain and fear in his eyes as he embraced her goodbye. My hands fisted tightly around the keys Edward had handed me. As if knowing my rage, Billy called to me. I broke my vigilance for only a moment to look at him. There was understanding in his eyes, as only a person with the hatred for Edward's kind and the deep need to end their existence could. He had not questioned my need to do this or my feelings for Bella. I was grateful.

But that was miles behind me now and we were together. I again placed my hand on her arm; needing to touch her as I keep an eye on the bike. It wasn't long before I noticed another car speeding towards it and I watched as the car rammed into the bike. I raised my hand and punched the air; wishing it would give the collision extra force. My mind envisioned an explosion that would leave both the motorcycle and the car engulfed in flames that would effectively take out the Cullens as well as James.

Although it was a shame that I was unable to watch the battle that must now be raging behind me, I knew it would give me the time I needed to exit the highway and disappear from whomever the victor was. An uncharacteristic smile spread across my face as I envisioned Edward's broken lifeless body. A fitting end for a blood sucker who had dared to touch her.

I exited the highway and I headed back to La Push. I would head back to the tribal land where the Cullens were banned and _the pack_ could help me protect her. As I thought of the pack again, I questioned my original disbelief of the stories; no history, I corrected myself, that was a better description. There was so much I didn't know, but the fact that I knew the pack could protect us was undeniable.

When Bella's phone rang, I quickly answered, now knowing the result of the fight. I did not want the ring to wake her for more reasons that I cared to think about.

I flipped open the phone after checking the caller's ID and told him before he asked for Bella that she was asleep. I didn't make any note of the town he asked me to meet him in because I had no intention of being there. While they waited for me there, I would put miles between us. I agreed and hung up.

"Never" I said too loudly and Bella stirred


	8. Chapter 7

**How am I doing for my first Twilight fanfic? R&R Please.**

Chapter 7: Bella

It didn't take too long to remember where I was…Edward's car and in the middle of nowhere. I looked around but there was nothing new.

"Good morning, darling." Jacob's voice was overly cheerful. I scowled at him.

"Bella, you should know that we're heading back to Forks. Edward said that James was headed towards New York, so he's behind us now going in the opposite direction."

I knew this was good news, but I didn't find myself happy. All this meant was that Edward was also heading away from me.

"Did Edward call while I was asleep? What did he say?" Jacob quickly looked away from me and said nothing. I realized that more than just our direction had changed and my heart started to slam in my chest.

"What has happened? Has anyone gotten hurt?" Jacob pulled to the side of the road and it only scared me more.

"Listen to me," he took in a deep breath and let it out. I was holding mine. "He told me that Victoria is dead. There is no reason we can't go home. Charlie is safe, and to make sure you are, I'm bringing you to La Push and you'll stay with me." Jacob slammed both hands on the steering wheel. "There's no need to keep doing this but," he was smiling now, "I'll miss this ride."

"Why didn't you wake me up?" How could I be mad at him with all he had done for me, but I demanded an answer. My questions were irritating him.

The anger in his face didn't match the tone in his voice. "Come on Bella, you were sleeping. Why would I want to wake you when anyone can see what this has done to you?" He pulled down the sun visor and flipped open the mirror. "Look. Take a really long look."

Without thinking my eyes looked up to the mirror. I don't ever remember looking so tired. There were deep shadows under my cheeks and gray circles around my eyes but all of this wasn't just about me. Edward's family had left their home and put themselves in danger. Even Jacob was involved and had left his tribe behind…for me. I didn't want to die but I didn't want this either.

"I'm sorry, sweetie," Jacob said as he pulled away from the curb. "I think we just need to get something to eat, I'm starving!" I would allow Jacob to change the subject only after he answered my question.

"Is Edward…everyone OK?

"Not that I care, but yeah. Now, what would you like to eat?"

Much later we pulled into a diner. Jacob had grabbed the phone and put it in his front pocket before I could get my hands on it. It was the only link I had to Edward.

"Jacob, may I please have the phone?" He smirked and put his arm around me.

"Sorry again sweetie, but I'm waiting for a call. Why don't we just see what today's special is and order something else."

The diner had a 60's theme. It was not purposely decorated to represent the 60's; it was just how old everything in it was. There was an old juke box that sported an out-of-order sign, a red counter with matching red stools that almost ran the entire length of the back wall, and the floor was a black and white checker pattern. The booths were also red with three white racing stripes and pieces of duct tape, mending the seats cushions.

We sat across from each other in a booth with the most privacy.

Jacob had a funny grin on his face as he took in the place. "I feel like we've traveled through a time warp and look, here she comes." I followed his glaze and saw a waitress coming towards us with a pink waitress uniform and her hair pulled back into a ponytail that swayed like a pendulum as she walked. Whether it was due to Jacob's giddy tone and comment, or to return her infectious smile, my mood lightened and I smiled back.

We ordered our drinks after she handed us two menus and she left to give us the customary couple of minutes to look them over. I only looked at it for a minute and knew what I was going to have. Most diners served the same food and I wasn't brave enough to order any of the house's specialties.

Jake and I both looked at each other and grinned but we held back the laughter as the waitress placed our cokes on the table in the original green glass bottles it used to come in.

"It so nice to see a happy couple on such a gloomy day." She said while she pulled out her order pad from her half apron and a pen from behind her ear. "Have you been together long?" My grin faded but Jacob was beaming. That's when I noticed an elderly couple sitting in the next booth, reminiscing and smiling at us.

Jacob seemed to grow a few inches when he answered her, but his eyes were on me. "Not long, but ask me again in 30 years." I smiled at my flirtatious friend, turned to the waitress and ordered a grilled chicken salad. I couldn't fault her for thinking we were a couple but her comment made me think of Edward again.

Jacob ordered more food than I ate in a week and finished everything. It was a good thing we ate silently so he finished quickly. He paid with the cash Alice had given us, leaving her a good sized tip, and we got back on the road. I was anxious to be back in Forks and see Charlie.

That's what I was thinking when I noticed our car drifting off the road. "JACOB!" My scream brought him back. He wasn't looking well.

"It's time we stopped so you can rest. Pull over and let me drive." I wasn't taking no for an answer and he sensed it.

After we switched places, he fully reclined his seat and apologized. "Let's just get you to a bed," I said. I should have known my best friend, as unwell and tired as he was, would never let an opportunity pass.

"I thought you'd never ask, but since you beat me to it, lead on my lady."

"Jacob, you're such a flirt. You had me worried, but you can't be all that bad."

His hand touched my arm and his voice became serious. "Bells, I'd have to be dead not to be next to you every chance I get."


	9. Chapter 8

EDWARD POV

When we arrived in Spokane, there were people everywhere and all the hotels were booked. Alice and Jasper convinced me that we couldn't stay and that we go somewhere else to meet up with Bella. I had reluctantly agreed and we left for the next town to wait for her there.

Alice had found a hotel with rooms available and we had rented their biggest and best, although it was not the luxury that she was used to. I didn't care if it was a cardboard box as long as I could wrap my arms around Bella again. When I wasn't trying to call her again, I passed the time by imaging her running to me, me running to her, and us running towards each other. But time moved too slowly.

Every call I'd made to my cell phone went to voicemail. I thought that either the phone was off or the battery had died. Half crazed, I thought about Jacob with my Bella and I lost it.

I found myself staring at the lamp I had hurled across the room. I turned to Alice who was already trying to use her power and see Bella, as Jasper sent a wave of calm over me. I didn't need to explain myself or my anxiety because they felt the same way but unlike me, they just weren't going to destroy anything.

Pacing the floor was the only thing I could do while the hotel manager cleaned up my mess. Alice handled him well by apologizing and paid for the damages. It didn't take her very long to convince him to let us stay with her sweet flirtatious voice. Jasper looked as charmed as the manager did.

I was happy that it was finally over and my love was now safe but I needed her with me. Every dead cell in my body was screaming for her.


	10. Chapter 9

BELLA POV

We pulled into the first motel I found and was pleased to see it was clean and welcoming.

I rang the bell on the counter and waited. "May I help you?" I was startled when the voice came from behind me. A man dressed in a suit and tie had entered the office through the same door as we did. He was carrying a broom and a garbage pail containing a shattered ceramic lamp and was clearly stressed.

"Yes, thank you. I would like a room with two beds, preferably queen." I heard Jacob muttering something to himself but I paid no mind.

"Are you staying for the Lilac festival in the next town over? Every room in Spokane has been booked and we have been receiving the…well let's just say the overflow."

"No. We are just traveling and need a good night's rest."

"Ok," he stated as he began typing on his computer. "One night, one room and two queen beds…yes, we have one available. Please sign the register and I will need the license plate number of your car after your name."

I took the keys and led Jacob to the room.

I unlocked the door and let Jacob enter first. He went straight to the closest bed, pulled off his shirt and for the lack of a better word, flung himself, face first onto the pillow. I followed him to the bed and began to remove his shoes.

"Don't stop, there's still more to take off."

Ignoring him I asked, "Jacob, how do you feel? You really don't look well and you're burning up."

"That's why you should take it _all_ off."

I knew that Jacob would be Jacob whether he was sick or not but he had me worried. I sat on the bed next to him and put my hand on his brow. He was burning up. I was getting upset. "You idiot, let's not worry about your state of dress…you're sick." He turned over, took my hand and spoke in a sweet whisper.

"Bella, sweetheart, you don't need to worry about me so much. This has happened to me before and I will be fine soon enough. And I won't think about… as you put it, my state of dress. I'd rather think about yours. Lay down next to me so we can cuddle."

"You're impossible! I'm going to the vending machine across the hall. Do you want something?"

"If you're not on the menu, I'll settle for a coke." I just sighed, grabbed my purse, and headed across the hall. He may act like the same old Jacob, but there was something wrong.


	11. Chapter 10

JACOB POV

After Bella left the room, I reached into my pocket to pull out the cell phone. I had turned it off after Edward's call and I wanted to check any messages. Twenty eight…there were twenty eight messages, all from Edward.

Since Bella was only across the hall, I had to hurry. I listened to the first. _"Bella, it's over! James and Victoria are both dead. Jacob will bring you to Spokane and I'll meet up with you there. I really miss you! Please call me back as soon as you get this, I need to hear your voice. I love you."_ I let the next message play.

"_Jacob, we arrived in Spokane. It's far too crowded and there are no rooms in any of the hotels. I'll meet up with you in the next town. Have Bella call me so I know you got this message. Thank you again."_ I skipped to the last message.

"_Bella, where are you?"_ There was a brief silence. _ "Jacob, so help me…tell me where she is. I will kill you if you hurt her. GIVE HER BACK, DOG!"_

As I was deleting the messages, the phone rang but I had no desire to answer it. There was no doubt that it was Edward and I wasn't feeling up to talking to him. What could I say anyway? _"Hey, Eddie. How's it hanging? Just wanted you to know that when we get back, she will belong to me…so why don't you and your blood sucking family just leave." _Although it would be fun to say, it wouldn't work. I know he would only leave if Bella told him.

I turned the phone off again and placed it back in my pocket. I needed rest.

I don't remember my fever ever being this bad before. I didn't want Bella to worry, so I definitely wasn't going to tell her that the fevers started about a month ago. At first it would only last a few hours but the last time it happened, it lasted throughout the night. I was beginning to see a cycle. First, it was like I hadn't eaten in weeks. I would clean out the fridge and it didn't seem to bother Billy any. Sometimes he would join me before it was all gone. Then the fever would start. I should have recognized it earlier today but my mind was on Bella.

She looked so small, curled up on the front seat. I had a hard time concentrating on the road when my hand was on her. Her skin was pale, smooth, and soft. When she would mutter something I couldn't make out, I would caress her arm with a little more pressure. My touch would calm her and I reveled in it. She was made for me and I was made for her.

I snapped out of it and looked at the door because there was a clicking noise that told me she was wrestling with the lock and I chuckled. Only Bella. But finally it opened. She smiled at me as if to say, "_Don't trouble yourself to get up and help me,"_ and she went into the bathroom and shut the door. I chuckled again wondering if she would get trapped in there now.

I'll talk to her after a short nap, I thought. I'd found all the words I wanted to tell her and knowing how stubborn she was, I settled in for a long night.


	12. Chapter 11

BELLA POV

Jacob was finally stirring.

"It's about time." We were lying on his bed, spooned together and although I was fully dressed above the covers and him below, I felt as if I was being unfaithful.

"I'm so happy that you finally realized how much you love and want me." He said as he pulled me harder against him.

I started to struggle against him. "You were tossing and turning in your sleep. I'd come over to check on your temperature. You grabbed me, pulled me down on the bed, and wouldn't let me go. Let me go, Jacob."

"You'd have gotten away if you'd wanted to but you know you didn't. Hold still," I was trying to pull his arms apart. "I want to talk to you and I'm not letting you go until I do!" I settled. There was no way I was going to break the hold.

"Now listen! I have been your friend since we were kids and I need to open your eyes to what is really happening. Your mind and eyes are clouded from the truth…Bella, I'd suggest you stop moving since you are rubbing up against me." I froze.

"Just give me a minute."

I waited for him to begin again which was taking longer than made me comfortable.

"You can squirm against me again when I'm done." He began his story again. "I want to talk about the stories I heard when I was younger. I thought they were just stories but I have been learning differently. There were stories of enemies who drank blood and bewitched my ancestors. One story I remember was about two young women. Their father had chosen, what you'd called their husbands and they were to be married that night. Both had gone to the river to wash and ready themselves while a celebration was underway."

He knew he had my attention. He pulled one arm that was around me and rested its full length down my side. He had his hand on my thigh just passed my hip and I felt the heat of it. He seemed to have grown taller but I shrugged it off assuming it was just because we were lying down.

"Only one maiden had returned. She told her father that while they bathed, a sudden fear hit them. They felt as if they were being hunted by an animal. She then spoke of a man that strolled from the forest cover. His skin was sparkling and his eyes bewitching. She spoke of his beauty and the scent of him. Telling her father that she thought it was the spirit of the forest and they no longer felt afraid. Both of the maidens felt drawn to him and forgetting everything, including their wedding and their own nakedness, started to walk to him. But before they reached the bank, he raised his nose in the air and took in a long breath. When he lowered his head, he stared into the eyes of one maiden and he spoke."

My mind was playing the scene that Jacob spoke of but the setting was different. In my mind the setting was the high school biology class. I remember the fear, but more importantly, I remembered his scent, his eyes, and the beauty of him. I had personally experienced what the maiden in Jacob's story was explaining to her father. The maiden that didn't return would have gone with him, forsaking her father and her future husband for a life with her new love.

Jacob continued, "She told her father that the fear had returned to her that moment…the moment the man's attention was focused only on her companion and she ran. As she fell to ground at her father's feet, no longer able to hold herself up, the warriors of the tribe were gathering their weapons. Her father asked his daughter, to tell him the words the man spoke. She simply said, 'Singer.' The other maiden was found by the edge of the river and later that night, instead of being joined with the warrior that her father had chosen, she was put to rest."

Jacob must have felt my body tense because he moved his arm around me again and held tight.

My mind was spinning. Is this what happened to me around Edward? I'd never considered it. Was what he told me that day in the woods true? He had told me that his face, his voice, and even his scent drew me to him. Was I in really in love or was it his effect on me?

Memories were flashing inside me. There was the female classmates that drooled over him, the waitress, the school nurse, and…oh, was the love I felt real? My head hurt.

"Bella?" I was too petrified to answer him and wanted to be alone.

"Darling, it's all right. I won't say anything more until you're ready but I can't let you go. We'll just lie here and I'll hold you."

Too confused to argue, I let him hold me. He was the only friend that could hold me together and I needed that now.


End file.
